Red Symbiote Season 1 3
Appearing in "Capture and Secure" Featured Characters: * Wrath (Christopher Michael Thompson) Supporting Characters: * Wrath Symbiote Antagonists: * Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) Other Characters: * Daily Bugle '' ** J. Jonah Jameson '' '' ** Leslie Gesneria '' '' * Mercury Team '' '' ** Marcus Simms '' '' ** Howard Ogden '' '' ** James Murphy '' '' ** Rico Axelson '' '' ** Lasher (Dog) '' '' * Riot (Trevor Cole) * Scream (Katrina Brant) * Oscorp ** Olivia Octavius '' '' * Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) '' '' * Watcher Informant * Riot Symbiote * Scream Symbiote '''Locations: * Earth-383837 ** Earth *** United States of America **** New York ***** New York City ******Manhattan ******* Oscorp ******* Daily Bugle '' Synopsis for "Capture and Secure" Christopher, in his Spider form, web swings onto a building. He gets up on the building and looks at the sunrise when he senses someone walking up to him. He looks behind him to see a female in a green suit. "Are you Olivia?" Christopher asked. "Um- Yeah... Sorry, it's just that I never have seen someone like you before. That looks like Spider-Man." Olivia explains. "It's okay. I get it" Christopher replies. "Your father fought Spider-Man, right?" Olivia shakes her head yes in response. "...Alright. What's the information do you got for me?" Christopher asks. Olivia sighs. "I think Norman Osborn is the Green Goblin. The man on the news that attacked that parade yesterday." "Well, you'd be right. Norman is the Green Goblin." Christopher confirms. "How did you find out?" "I've seen people make rumors about Norman being mentally insane, I didn't believe it because rumors are rumors, it's just words floating in mid-air. Until two days before the attack yesterday, I walked into his office to drop off some paperwork that I offered to send and found a weird mask. Norman wasn't in his office so I managed to take a photo on my phone of what it looks like." Olivia explains. Olivia pulls out her phone and shows the picture on it, revealing a silver, undone Goblin mask. "Yep. That's it alright. Have you told anyone?" Christopher asks. "No. If I were to do that then someone would be in danger! It was only proven worst then the Goblin almost killed that actor on the parade so I didn't know what to do" She explained. "I don't know what to do" "Don't worry, I'll-" Christopher is cut off from talking as both he and Olivia look up to see multiple helicopters flying through the city. ---- ''(At Oscorp)'' Katrina wakes up inside a cell on a beg with a yellow symbiote into a container next to her. She jumps up in shock of where she is, she looks at the symbiote and walks to it. She knocks on the capsule, which nothing happens. She hears knocking behind her, causing her to behind to see Norman Osborn sitting on a chair through a glass. Revealing that Katrina is inside one of his prison cells in his secret laboratory. "Hey! Why the hell do you have me here!" Katrina questions. She looks and realizes the man is Norman Osborn. "Norman Osborn? Wh- what. Why the hell are you keeping me in here?!" Katrina asked. "I took you for my experiment... The symbiote" Norman explains. Katrina looks behind her to see the yellow symbiote. She starts freaking out and starts banging on the window. "Please Release Me! Please, I won't tell! Please!" Katrina says in fear. Norman gets up from his chair before throwing it. "You better stay quiet. My last test subject was you yelling, so I had to sedate him. I'm sure you don't want to be sedated" Norman threatens. "You understand?" Katrina doesn't respond as she takes a step back from the glass. Norman sighs. "Okay... Okay..." Norman says as he walks away. His hallucination appears behind him. "Oh poor, Norman Osborn." The hallucination says to him as he places his hand on his shoulder. "Can't have one day without silencing one single ''voice''." Norman screams as he tries throwing a punch at the Green Goblin hallucination but only it to disappear while the Goblin's laughter echo and disappear. Norman starts hyperventilating as he his eyes open in shock. He looks at the cage to see Katrina watching the whole thing. "I didn't take you. It was... ''him''." Norman says. "W-Whose "him"?" Katrina asks. "The Goblin-" Norman replies. ---- ''(At Katrina Brant's House)'' Multiple military-like men appear at Brant's with rifles as multiple officers are guarding by police tape guarding the house. Christopher, in his Spider form, while carrying Olivia on his back, web swings to Brant's house. Once to the location, Christopher sets down Olivia and walks to the site. A man with sunglasses looks at the house as he holds his German Shepherd on a leash as he looks at his men search the house that is shown to be in a burnt state due to an explosion. "Mr. Simms," Olivia called out. Marcus Simms looks behind him to see Olivia and Spider looking at him. Olvia walks to Marcus. "Hello, Dr. Octavius," Marcus says to her. "We're searching the house that you told us to go. Who's your friend?" "This is Spider" Olivia introduces to Marcus. "Like "Spider-Man"?" Marcus asks. "Well, yeah. He's like Spider-Man but he's not him." Olivia explains. Spider shakes Marcus' hand. The dog starts barking at Spider randomly, causing Marcus to use the collar to tell the dog to stop. "Sorry, this is Lasher. He's a war dog but he tends to not like Strangers-" Marcus is stopped from talking as one of the men call out his name. "Marcus! Come here!" The soldier calls out. Olivia, Marcus, and Spider run into the house. They go to the kitchen part of the house to find a large message on a part of the counter that looks similar in knife markings. "It's a message," Spider says. Sider walks to the counter. "Come catch me if you can, Spider Boy!" The symbiote reads in Christopher's head. "You know why here, right?" Spider asks Marcus. "The Green Goblin? Norman?" "Yeah I know, Olivia told me about it. We didn't believe it at first because we thought Norman is dead after he was impaled by his glider and hell, we aren't even sure if this is Norman's but we're getting close. The thing is though, anybody could've done this. No proof it has anything to do with the Green Goblin" Marcus explained. "You sure?" Spider asks. "I'm sure" Marcus replies. "Okay. Whatever you say, man" Christopher replies. ---- ''(At the Daily Bugle)'' J. Jonah Jameson throws a newspaper that tells out the disappearance of Katrina with the title of it being, "Missing Person Gone Again!" A female with black hair picks up the newspaper and reads the main part of the story. "Another person has gone missing after the disappearance of one of Oscorp's security guards." The girl reads out. "Huh" "So, since Katrina is gone, I need someone to fill her place in and I know you long enough to tell you that you can do the job, Leslie," Jameson explained. "What do you say?" Leslie sighed. "I- I don't know. It's a big opportunity" Leslie says. "Don't worry about it. You're not going to be kidnapped or whatever. Just get the story and done" Jameson explains. "Alright... I guess" Leslie says in response. "Good! Now, go and do your thing!" Jameson says. Leslie leaves out of Jameson's office. ---- ''(In the city)'' Spider is web-swinging through the city as Olivia is on his beck. "Do you think Norman is back? Or do you think it's a double?" Olivia asks. "I'm pretty sure it's Norman. I know his voice and I don't think anybody could replicate it unless they use a voice mod or they decide to be somewhat of a downgraded version of him but I am sure that it's Norman. I know that mask anywhere and I believe you but the Mercury Team doesn't" Spider explains. Spider and Olivia web-swing onto a building. "I wish my dad knew him. He was more close to Norman. Hell, I think Norman mostly learned how to use science from my dad but..." Olivia explains. "My dad became a villain, tried to give unlimited power for the city but after my mom died from one of his accidents, he blamed himself and decided to go on a rampage but at the end, he died as a hero" Spider comforts her. "Well, if I know anything. It's that your dad did some bad things but in the end, he wasn't a maniac but a broken man. I'm not trying to be rude and all but what you said about him going on a rampage and dying as a hero is an indicator." Spider explained. "I know because losing someone is the worst feeling you could ever get, even if you knew them for a second. I'm sorry about your father" "It's alright. I was young and uh-" Spider becomes distracted from something in the distance heading to him. This is when his "Spider-Sense" goes off and realizes it's a small missile heading for them. "Hello...?" Olivia says. "Duck" Spider warns. "What?" Olivia confusingly replies. "I said Duck!" Spider says as he web-swings the missile and throws it on to another building's window. The Green Goblin's laughing is heard as sounds of his glider soars through the air before the Goblin shows himself in front of Spider and Olivia. "I'm back!" The Green Goblin evilly says. The Green Goblin turns to look at Olivia. "Olivia? Is that you?" The Green Goblin says. "The daughter of my lab assistant is going behind my back? Now, you got some guts but sadly, I gotta take them out!" The Green Goblin laughs as he activates spikes on his Glider and attempts to skewer Spider and Oliva only for Spider to stop the glider from moving by catching its blades and throwing the Goblin into another building along with the glider. "You stay right here outside, Olivia!" Spider says as he into the window hole that the Goblin went through to see no one but a man who was working scared before he dodges a punch from his, resulting in him fighting the Goblin. It cuts to the man listening to a song by Fall Out Boys in his desk while Spider and the Goblin fight it out with people running away behind him, not noticing the fight. The Watcher then gets from his desk and walks to the printer room before Spider gets struck onto a wall near the printer room. "It's over, Spider-Boy! What do you get to say for yourself?" Green Goblin says to him as he is on his glider. "That, I aim to please" Spider replies. The Goblin is struck in the back of the head by a paper file cabinet slot from Olivia. Causing the Goblin to turn around to look at her on his glider, resulting in Spider to grab under the glider and rip out half of the right engine. Causing the Goblin to turn through the direction of the window slowing the outside view and crashing through it and flying away. Spider gets up with the help from Olivia. ----''(At the City Ground)'' Officers are checking people making sure they're okay as Olivia and Spider watch. "Well, I got nowhere to go," Olivia says. "Don't you got an home?" Spider asks. "Oscorp was my home but now that the Green Goblin knows that I've been with you. If I were to come back, the Goblin would slit my throat in my sleep" She explained. "You can stay at my place. I mean, he doesn't know where I live" Spider says. "Really? You're serious?" Olivia enthusiastically says. Spider shakes his head yes in response. "Thank you, I appreciate it," Olivia says. Olivia randomly hugs Christopher, he's first becomes confused but then hugs her back. ''(In Christopher's head)'' "Are you sure this is a good idea?" The symbiote questions. "What do you mean?" Christopher asked. "I mean, she's apart of Oscorp and her father is close to Norman. Are you sure you want to put yourself at risk." ''The symbiote explained. "''Calm down, man. I don't think she's with Norman considering he attempted to kill me and her... Mainly me but still" Christopher explained to him. "Fine but if she ends up to be working for Norman, I'm going to consume her" The symbiote explained. ----''(At The Laboratory)' Norman walks pass Katrina's cell, which is empty. He goes to a cell that is covered by sheets that are hooked up on the wall. "Is that them, Norman?" The hallucination asked. "...Yes. I did it. I just need 3 more to complete my experiment" Norman explained. "What do you call it?" The hallucination asked. Norma takes off the blanket by yanking them off, revealing Trevor Cole (now Riot) and Katrina (now Scream) inside the cage. "The Life Foundation," Norman says. Notes * The song that the Water Informant plays is Immortals by Fall Out Boys. Trivia * TBA Recommended Media * TBA Category:Christopher Michael Thompson (Earth-383837)/Appearances Category:Wrath (Symbiote) (Earth-383837)/Appearances Category:Norman Osborn (Earth-383837)/Appearances Category:Daily Bugle (Earth-383837)/Appearances Category:John Jonah Jameson (Earth-383837)/Appearances Category:Leslie Gesneria (Earth-383837)/Appearances Category:Mercury Team (Earth-383837)/Appearances Category:Marcus Simms (Earth-383837)/Appearances Category:Howard Ogden (Earth-383837)/Appearances Category:James Murphy (Earth-383837)/Appearances Category:Rico Axelson (Earth-383837)/Appearances Category:Lasher (War Dog) (Earth-383837)/Appearances Category:Trevor Cole (Earth-383837)/Appearances Category:Katrina Brant (Earth-383837)/Appearances Category:Oscorp (Earth-383837)/Appearances Category:Olivia Octavius (Earth-383837)/Appearances Category:Riot (Symbiote) (Earth-383837)/Appearances Category:Scream (Symbiote) (Earth-383837)/Appearances Category:Earth-383837 Category:Red Symbiote Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season One episodes